


Forever and One

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, droubble
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Para sempre e um pouco mais, Lancelot sentiria a falta de Gawain.
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 1





	Forever and One

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic, de alguma forma acabou sendo um complemento a 'Forever'; dois pontos de vista de um mesmo ocorrido, que honestamente, escrevi sem intenção alguma de conexão, mas aconteceu. Fanfic inspirada em Forever and One (Neverland), do Halloween.

Ele gostaria de ter chego antes, talvez pudesse, caso a Távola toda não estivesse tentando impedi-lo mais uma vez. A diferença é que quando fizera o caminho contrário, ainda ostentava o título de cavaleiro do lago; agora, não passava de um traidor.

Lancelot grunhiu ao se ver dominado por três antigos companheiros, um deles tendo a espada apontada para sua garganta; de fato um pequeno corte se exibia em sua pele, provocado por sua resistência. Só se viu liberto quando Arthur apareceu diante da comoção no castelo, deparando-se com a situação de Lancelot, seu então mais nobre e habilidoso servo. A dor nos olhos de Lancelot era evidente, e nem mesmo a de Arthur poderia superá-la, pois, apesar do afeto que nutria por seus cavaleiros, ninguém amou Gawain mais e melhor do que Lancelot.

Em tom impassível, Arthur ordenou-lhe a liberdade.

— Deixem-no.

— Mas Majestade... — viu-se questionado, todos os olhos sobre ambos.

— Meu perdão foi concedido há muito. Deixe que vá.

O cavaleiro do lago não hesitou ao passar por seu soberano. Havia culpa, sim, vergonha até, mas seu retorno não tencionava reatar com seu rei, sua lealdade estava além.

Adentrou ao quarto de Gawain num rompante. O silêncio ensurdecedor quase o levando a loucura.

O lençol alvo cobria o corpo sobre a cama, o qual alcançou com mão trêmula.

O cabelo loiro indomável estava igual, a pele mais pálida talvez, os lábios sem vida; entretanto, o cavaleiro do sol parecia apenas dormir.

Lancelot caiu de joelhos, as mãos envolvendo as de Gawain, cruzadas sobre o peito inerte.

Lágrimas desesperadas deixaram seus olhos, seus lábios colaram-se à testa de Gawain ao lamuriar-se. Ao cavaleiro não restava mais nada, nada além de implorar por perdão, coisa que com a morte daquele que mais estimava, lhe seria negada pelo resto de seus dias.


End file.
